Nueva Generacion
by HimekoY500
Summary: Yukiko y Kenshi son los gemelos Uchihas y acaban de regresar junto a su familia a Konoha, esto traera confusion, problemas y una que otra sorpresa. Amor, venganza, responsabilidad, miedo, deseo y mucho mas se vera. Ranting M por futuros lemmons, y otras cosas. No soy buena con los Summarys pero denle una oportunidad


**Naruto no me pertenece ni lo hara pero todos los otros personajes me pertenecen junto con la historia .**

**.**

**.**

**Nueva generacion .**

**.**

**.**

**By Himeko .**

**.**

**.**

**Bienvenidos a Konoha .**

**.**  
Tenia ojos del color de gris tormenta hechizantes como ningunos, un salvaje cabello lacio de color negro en donde se formaban alucinantes destellos azulados, que llegaba como melena hasta su cadera, un cuerpo de tal hermosura que hasta la perfeccion sentiria envidia, una piel tan palida y tan perfecta como el marmol, mirada retadora, sensual, orgullosa y podria decirse...altanera aunque su rostro le daba un aire de inocencia y la mayoria podria decir que fue esculpido por los angeles en el marmol de su piel y tiene una belleza demasiado divina caci irreal, muchos la llamaban Himeko, otros tantos Atsuko, , y quienes en verdad la conocian la llamaban Yukiko* aunque solo su madre, su padre y su hermano la llamaban Yuki*, su nombre verdadero era Yukiko Uchiha, Hija de Hinata Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha, hermana menor de Kenshi* Uchiha, asesina, kunoichi, geisha son muchos de los seudonimos que le han puesto y aunque todos son ciertos, ella solo es una kunoichi como ella misma dice... tiene 15 años

Ojos tambien de color tormenta tan preciosos como los de si hermana, cabello negro como la noche con destellos azulados preciosos que cualquiera podria envidiar, su cabello tan salvaje como el de su hermana e igual de lacio le cae casi por los hombros y muchas veces le llega a ocultar sus preciosos ojos, su piel es identica a la de su hermana y madre, su cuerpo es perfecto muchos lo envidian y muchas lo desean pero el aun consiente no lo toma en cuenta, su mirada puede aterrorizar o enamorar, fria, seductora, orgullosa y si lo desea tambien aterradora, su rostro no tiene imperfeccion y es antinatural su belleza... Haru y Kei son como le han llamado aunque los pocos que saben son los unicos con derecho a llamarlo Kenshi pero su madre, su padre y hermana siempre le han de llamar Ken*, asesino, shinobi, criminal son como le han dicho pero el solo les permite ser llamado shinobi... Tiene tambien 15 y es el gemelo de Yukiko

Un hombre que aparentaba tener 33 años, de cabello azabache y ojos de un profundo color negro tomo una gran bocanada de aire y se dirigio a sus hijos con voz que daba a entender que no cabian dudas al respecto:

- Volvemos a Konoha - dijo

- Pero... - dijo la menor - por que ahora, oto-san*?

- Porque por fin pude superar mi odio hacia la aldea ademas de que todos los concejeros que senteciaron a mi clan estan muertos, y tal como mi clan nacio en Konoha alli volvera - aviso Mientras ambos gemelos lo miraban algo divertidos al ver como su siempre frio aunque amado padre se mostraba tan apegado a las tradicciones de su clan, su madre al notar esto, con el tono dulce que la caracterizaba:

- Ni os no se burlen de su padre - les reprocho - y escuchenlo - les aconsejo tambien la mujer de cabello azulado y ojos tan plateados como dos lunas, aunque demostrando que son hijos de Uchiha Sasuke ellos simplemente se hicieron los indiferentes, mientras Hinata suspiraba y Sasuke pensaba "Hijos mios debian de ser"

- Alisten su equipaje y equipo, recuerden que estan entrenados como ninjas y nunca deben olvidarlos

- Hai* oto-san - dijeron ambos gemelos antes de salir disparados a sus habitaciones

- Sabes recuerdo que yo queria restablecer mi clan - le susurro Sasuke a Hinata - no crees que ya deberiamos ir por otro sucesor?

- Ha-hai - tartamudeo Hinata tan sonrojada como un tomate mientras Sasuke sonreia sensual

- Sabes - le susurro con su boca junto a su oido - espero que el proximo tenga tu personalidad

Ella solto una sonrisa timida hasta que...

- Que dijiste? - gritaron ambos gemelos desde sus cuartos, mientras Hinata estaba tan sonrojada que un tomate seria palido en comparacion y Sasuke se separaba a rega adientes de ella y musitaba unas cuantas cosas contra sus reto os.

**.**

**.**

**.**  
Konoha se alzaba gloriosa ante ellos ante los Uchihas, Hinata fue la primera en salir del shock y jalo a su hija hacia la entrada a sabiendas que ella jalaria a su hermano y su hermano a su padre, justo como Hinata lo habia predecido Yukiko jalo Kenshi y Kenshi a Sasuke, los guardias se sorprendieron en demasia al ver aquellos rostros tan conocidos como desconocidos, Sasuke ignorando esto los transporto a la oficina de Hokage naranja de Konoha: Uzumaki Naruto

- Dobe*, te presento a mi familia - dijo Sasuke a tan solo aparecer, el rubio lo vio asombrado antes de pararse y dirigirse a Sasuke, tocarlo para asegurarse que era real mientras Sasuke bufaba fastidiado, eso causo que tanto Yukiko como Kenshi casi se rieran y Hinata soltara una timida risita, Naruto al comprobar que en verdad era l miro al resto de la familia y casi se cae al suelo cuando vio a Yukiko y a Kenshi, mientras Yukiko lo miraba indiferente Kenshi lo miraba con superioridad y Naruto no pude evitar pensar en que tanto Yukiko como Kenshi eran fisicamente muy parecidos a Hinata pero mentalmente eran igualitos a Sasuke

- Oto-san te traje los informes de... - Hablo una rubia entrando a la oficina del Hokage, el hokage miro a su hija justo al momento en el que ella miro a la familia Uchiha y dijo - quienes son, papa?

- Son los Uchihas, este de aqui es el teme* de mi mejor amigo - señalo a Sasuke quien volvio a bufar - ella es Hinata-chan su esposa y una gran amiga mia - señalo a Hinata quien se sonrojo un poco y luego señalo a Yukiko - esta es la hija del teme y...bueno... como te llamas?

- Yukiko - dijo con una vena hinchada en su frente

- Y este es el otro hijo del teme o sea el teme-junior - dijo provocando que Kenshi no solo tuviera una vena hinchada en su frente sino que cambio su mirada de superioridad por una de asesinato haciendo sudar frio a Naruto

- Mi nombre es Uchiha Kenshi, y usted se or es el kage mas dobe que he llegado a conocer - respondio Kenshi, con elegancia y astucia provocando que el kage se confundiera y luego mirara muy mal al joven Uchiha

- MALDITO TEME-JUNIOR! - grito el kage para sorpresa de su hija y divercion de todos los Uchihas, Naruto se sorprendio cuando vio como su hijita se dirigia a Kenshi, le agarra las manos y...

- QUIERES SER MI NOVIO KENSHI-KUNNNNNNNN?! - su grito retumbo en el lugar mientras, mientras el rubio se arodillaba frente a su hija y sollozaba algo que sonaba como un "Por favor no... no te dejes llevar solo te utilizaran a si son todos ellos" haciendo enfurecer a los gemelos quienes lo miraron de una forma que a cualquiera hubiese hecho congelar y el rubio agradecio a Kami-sama que las miradas no asesinaran pues segurito ya estaria bajo tierra

- No, eres fastidiosa - eso dejo frio a Naruto

- Solo le cambiaste una maldita palabra! - le reclamo el Hokage

- A que? - pregunto desinteresado Kenshi

- A lo que una vez le dijo tu padre a mi esposa - respondio

- Pero... - intervino por primera vez Yukiko - Eso acaso no fue mejor para usted, Hokage-dobe?

- Es cierto Naruto-kun - la apoyo Hinata y Sasuke afirmo en silencio

- Pero MI NI A SUFRIRA MUCHO! - a la rubia le salio una gotica mientras ambos hermanos lo miraban con el se o un poco fruncido

- Ni que fuesemos demonios, Hokage-dobe - susurraron ambos al tiempo

- Ni os, nos vamos - aviso Sasuke siendo conciente de que si seguian ahi sus hijos luego se vengarian de Naruto de una manera muy peligrosa y casi homicida, "Pobre idiota no sabe en la que se mete" penso al ver como sus hijos se hacian se as entre ellos para dar a entender que ya estaban formando un plan

- Yo me ofrezco a enseñarle toda la aldea a Kenshi-kun - decia la rubia - me llamo Uzumaki Naruko - A los Uchihas les salio una gota en su sien al oir su nombre y miraron a Naruto quien simplemente se encogio de hombros .

**.**

Naruko se encargo de mostrar la aldea mientras le lanzaba miradas coquetas a Kenshi quien simplemente las ignoraba, cuando aparecio de repente un pelinegro de ojos negros, quien se paro frente a ellos y saludo a Naruko

- Hola Fea - dijo antes de saltar para evitar recibir un golpe de Naruko, se acerco a la familia y se quedo mirando a Yukiko - eres muy linda

- Gracias - dijo desinteresada mientras su madre la miro con reproche - Tu tampoco estas nada mal, eres sexy

Naruko se asombro ante lo que Yukiko habia dicho y como lo habia dicho, de esa forma tan despreocupada como si no le importara

- Ni os, sigamos - ordeno Sasuke aunque de manera casi tierna

La mansion Uchiha aunque ya no era ni la mitad de lo que anterior mente habia llegado a ser pero igualmente dejo a Hinata, Yukiko y Kenshi en un estado muy parecido al shock, claro que mas que mas notorio en Hinata mientras en Yukiko y Kenshi apenas se notaba, Sasuke que en cambio estaba acostumbrado, lo unico que demostro fue mucha nostalgia al imaginarse de nuevo a su madre aunque eso paso al voltear a ver a su dulce Hinata junto con sus hijos que eran la luz de su vida, recorrieron todos los pasillos buscando habitaciones aunque Sasuke sabia que la habitacion de l y Hinata seria la que anterior pertenecio a sus padres, hasta que Yuki grito:

- !ESTA ES MIA - grito junto a una habitacion gigantesca muy alejada de la de Hinata y Sasuke

- Entonces yo la de al lado - dijo Kenshi - para protegerte

- No necesito proteccion - mascullo la chica - pero... ASI NO LES INTERRUMPIREMOS EN SU INTENTO DE HACER UN HERMANO O SI, OKA-SAN*? - grito a sus padres, dejando a Hinata mas sonrojada que un tomate y a Sasuke tambien un tanto sonrojado pero con una sexy sonrisa en su rostro dirida a Hinata haciendola sonrojar mas .

**.**

Mientras iban a comprar las cosas para ellos todos los aldeanos les dirigian una mirada repleta de odio y desden, mientras las jovenes chicas le lanzaban coqueteos a Kenshi y los jovenes chicos miraban lascivamente a Yukiko quien se sentia muy incomoda con eso, todo para cuando un aldeano adulto intervino en el camino de los Uchihas, llego hasta ellos y escupio a los pies de Sasuke quien inconcientemente activo su nueva linea sucesora... de un fuerte color morado con extra as rayas en medio de ellos, su sharingan habia evolucionado a un rinnegan que asusto muchisimo a ese aldeano sin embargo el se asusto mas al ver como en los ojos de los gemelos se formaba la fusion del Sharingan, el Rinnegan y el Byakugan, de color plata como el byakugan, con lineas como el rinnegan y aspas como el sharigan (Lo explico abajo) que provoco que el infeliz aldeano empezara a correr desapareciendo de la vista de los Uchihas

En el camino se encontraron con Naruko, una pelirroja de envidiables ojos morados llamada como la difunta Kushina Uzumaki quien al parecer era la hermana de Naruko, un chico casi identico al cuarto Hokage por lo que fue llamado como alguna vez se llamo l, Minato Uzumaki y una joven rubia de ojos negros

- Les podemos ayudar? - pregunto Naruko - Por favor Kenshi-kun?

- Esta bien - dijo un desinteresado Kenshi - pero no fastidies

- Claro Kenshi-kun - afirmo la rubia sin notar la cara de incredulidad de Kushina

- Me das pena, hermana. Le ruegas a un idiota que no tiene nada de especial - hablo por fin la pelirroja

Todos se quedaron callados ante esto y Kenshi se sorprendio en sobre manera aunque en cierta forma hirio mucho su orgullo, mientras Yukiko se encontraba muy feliz porque una chica por fin no gustaba de su hermano

- Creo... - hablo Yuki - que seremos buenas amigas, Uchiha Yukiko

- Uzumaki Kushina - hablo la pelirroja presentandose igualmente - un gusto conocerte Yuki-chan - contrario a lo que penso su familia Yukiko no se lanzo a golpearla sino que simplemente dio una medio sonrisa y le tendio la mano a la Uzumaki quien gustosa la acepto

Despues de un rato quedo mas que demostrado que un Uzumaki y un Uchiha podian volverse mejores amigos pero siempre habria rivalidad entre ambos, la pelirroja le discutia a la ojigris sobre que ella era mas fuerte y Yukiko no se quedaba atras en la pelea, mientras se notaba como la amistad crecia entre Kenshi y Minato aunque tambien discutian mucho, tambien habia aparecido un chico de profundos ojos verdes y cabellos negros llamado Hiroshi, hermano de la rubia de ojos negros que al parecer se llamaba Natsuko, los dos eran hijos de Nara Shikamaru y Sabuku No Temari. Quienes tambien se ofrecieron a ayudar .

**.**

**.**

En el nuevo cuarto de Kenshi se encontraban todos los muchachos que se habian ofrecido a ayudar, unos cuantos se hallaban pintando toda la pieza de color negro, claro que las chicas ya se estaban encargando de agregarle unas cuantas decoraciones, las cuales las habian elegido Yuki y Kenshi porque: Naruko habia dicho que pusieran el nombre de ella, claro que los gemelos lo desecharon enseguida, Natsuko decidio no opinar, mientras Hiroshi dibujo unas pajaros en blanco sobre el negro techo. Al final la decoracion fue: el ojo de los gemelos en la pared principal justo arriba de donde iria el cabezero de la cama, Natsuko lo dibujo mientras Kenshi mostraba la tecnica. Y en la puerta habia sido pintado el simbolo del clan

La cama era de sabanas de seda color blanco que contrastaba perfectamente con las paredes, cojines azules oscuros y negros, de madera tallada y en la cabezera tenia el simbolo del clan, el closet era azulado, con llamas de color negro recorriendolo. Tambien habia una especie de sala en esa gigantesca habitacion donde los muebles de color blanco eran y tenia un gran librero, y el piso era de mamol negro como l de toda la mansion. Tenia un ba o ahora equipado

- QUEDO MUY BIEN! - decia una pelirroja al ver el cuarto arreglado completamente - lastima que sea para un Futai* - susurro

- La futai seras tu! - exclamo el ojigris mientras los demas suspiraban y pensaban "Aqui vamos otra vez?"

- Eres un...! - Naruko no la dejo terminar

- ARREGLEMOS LA DE YUKI! .

**.**

**.**  
La habitacion de Yukiko fue arreglada despues, el techo era negro y en el estaban dibujado un hermoso firmamento. Las paredes de un azul electrico, al entrar se veia como si hubieses hecho volar en una ventisca hojas del oto o color plateado, que empezaban por ambos lados de la puerta junto con hermosas mariposas del mismo color que se perdian entre las hojas, esto acababa cuando empezaba la pared principal que al igual que la del cuarto de su hermano portaba un dibujo el ojo de ambos pintado por Hiroshi ademas de mostrar alrededor de el lo que parecia una ola de magnetismo, piso de marmol negro y en la puerta el simbolo del clan.

Las sabanas de la cama eran de seda negra, con cojines de color azul nocturno y negro, en la cama tambien se hallaba unos cuantos peluches, un peque o dragon plateado con peque os detalles en negro, uno de un gato negro de ojos verdosos y una peque a mariposa de color azul con morado, la cama estaba hecha en madera tallada y en el cabezero lucia orgullosa el simbolo del clan Uchiha. El closet era de un color plateado que contrastaba con lo demas tenia detalles en azul intenso, un hermoso tocador de color plateado contrastaba con las paredes y tenia detalles en negro y morado. Tenia un gran ba o ahora perfectamente equipado.

- POR FIN ACABAMOS! - grito Kushina y atraidos por el ruido entraron en la habitacion Sasuke y Hinata - ahora les puedo decir BIENVENIDOS A KONOHA!

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

Lo acabe, creo que quedo bien pero ustedes me diran, como sea estoy muy emocionada con esto, se aceptan comentarios, criticas, tomatazos, Huevos... Etc. Lo que ustedes deseen

-Este fic va dedicado a una amiga muy especial que me ha apoyado en todo momento y confia ciegamente en mi... Gracias a Ti, Yuri, pude seguir.

- Yukiko = Ni a de la nieve

- Yuki = Nieve

- Kenshi = Corazon de espada

- Ken = Corazon

- Oto = Padre

- Hai = Si

- Dobe = Estupido

- Teme = Cabron

- Oka = Madre

- Futai = Tarado

Sobre lo de porque convine las tres tecnicas, fue porque como segun el manga de Naruto se supone que el Rinnegan es la ultima evolucion del Sharingan y el revivido Madara lo tenia, entonces pense que Sasuke tambien lo deberia tener. Y como su ojo cambio eternamente entonces por eso le agregue el Rinnegan a los hijos de l junto con el sharingan y el byakugan porque si Tobi tiene puede tener el sharingan en un ojo y en el otro el rinnegan entonces ellos los deberian tener al su padre tenerlos


End file.
